12th Hunger games
by Tiny007
Summary: Another one of my add-a-tribute stories. rated K for now. not sure about rating. 2 spots open
1. Add a tribute

Ok. Let's try this again. I made a Submit-a-tribute story but I got bored easily and i had a big test on. Well here is the second on I'm hoping to make. I'm mostly likely just going to do the Reaping then skip straight to the Games. I hope no one minds me doing that lol. So I need people to add their characters in so I can start writing as quickly as possible so I don't get too bored too early into the story. It's first in best dressed just so you know. These names may also be use in my other story but I'm not sure yet. Hope people want to be added into the story.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Description:

Personality:

Friends/Family:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Token(if they have one):

Reaping outfit(if not given my friend my make it):

2 from each are still open.

PANEM  
Capitol:  
Main city 

District one:  
Luxury items for the Capitol

District two:  
Medicine and doctors

District three:  
Technology and manufacturing

District four:  
Fishing

District five:  
Animal herding

District six:  
Scientific Research

District seven:  
Lumber and Paper

District eight:  
Textiles

District nine:  
Hunting

District ten:  
Mathematics and foreign trade

District eleven:  
Agriculture

District twelve:  
Coal mining

District thirteen [destroyed]:  
Graphite mining and nuclear technology

Need District one Tributes so i can start writing.


	2. Character list

**Thanks to everyone who added a character. So far this is the list of Tributes Taken and Open. The number beside them is their age. Still needing more characters before i am going to begin writing, So send them in now. **

**District 1- Luxury items for the Capitol**

Female: Lillic Recale (16)

Male: Carbon Night (14)

**District 2- Medicine and doctors**

Female: Ebony (dark strength) Storm (17)

Male: Prince Clonque (17)

**District 3- Technology and manufacturing**

Female: Eve Abraham (17)

Male: Charles Hunter (14)

**District 4- Fishing **

Female: Thalassa (spirit of the sea) waters (16)

Male: Marcus Lively (14)

**District 5- Animal herding**

Female: Gisele Versacious(16)

Male: Meck Silkey (13)

**District 6- Scientific Research**

Female: Sierra (SiSi) Sinclair (14)

Male: Collin McCoy (16)

**District 7- Lumber and Paper**

Female: Pris McKenna (18)

Male: Sylvan Dumfries (16)

**District 8- Textiles**

Female: Kinnley Logan (15)

Male: Open

**District 9- Hunting**

Female: Terran Nightengale (12/13)

Male: Jayden Chase (18)

**District 10- Mathematics and foreign trade**

Female: Farah Wilonies (15)

Male: Medwin Calico (12)

**District 11- Agriculture**

Female: Rainbow Matrinos (15)

Male: Open

**District 12- Coal mining**

Female: Rose Iris Landit (16)

Male: James Seda (16)

**This will be added to when more characters need to be added to the list. I might give warning at 10 left then again at 5. Well thats it from me, i have nothing more to say.**


	3. Updates 17 spots open still

**Well i said i'd give warning when i get to 10 and 5 but now i have to early. I'm in need of more characters. If you have already posted on or 2 you may post another one. Well this was only short but i needed everyone to know that. Here is the list again-**

**District 1- Luxury items for the Capitol**

Female: Lillic Recale (16)

Male: Carbon Night (14)

**District 2- Medicine and doctors**

Female: Ebony (dark strength) Storm (17)

Male: Open

**District 3- Technology and manufacturing**

Female: Open

Male: Open

**District 4- Fishing **

Female: Thalassa (spirit of the sea) waters (16)

Male: Open

**District 5- Animal herding**

Female: Open

Male: Open

**District 6- Scientific Research**

Female: Sierra (SiSi) Sinclair (14)

Male: Open

**District 7- Lumber and Paper**

Female: Open

Male: Open

**District 8- Textiles**

Female: Open

Male: Open

**District 9- Hunting**

Female: Open

Male: Jayden Chase (18)

**District 10- Mathematics and foreign trade**

Female: Open

Male: Open

**District 11- Agriculture**

Female: Rainbow Matrinos

Male: Open

**District 12- Coal mining**

Female: Open

Male: Oepn


	4. District 1 Reaping

**Wow. This was what I was dreading. Getting to the reaping! But now I think I'm a bit more ready for it. I will be doing**

**Carbon's Point of View**

The area was filled when we went to the reaping ceremony. People in District one love reaping day, but other don't like it. I'm one of the ones who think it's a terrible idea, sending 24 kids around Panem into an arena where only one may come out. I looked around until i found the line i needed, 14 year males.

Sam followed me there and sat with me. Bridget went to the 12 year female. It was very likely even if she did get called for someone to volunteer for her, but me and Sam were disliked around our district and they would most likely leave us to die in the arena.

Our Capitol escort came onto the stage introduced by the mayor as Anna. "Good morning everyone and welcome to the Reaping ceremony. Today will be when we find out which male and female will be going to serve for us in the Hunger Games." She had a high pitch voice that went with her tall slim body and her wavy Brown hair. "The boys will be first followed by the girls. " she paused for a moment, "May the odds be ever in your favour!"

She skipped over to a large glass ball and put her hand in. Please don't be me or Sam, I thought.

"the male tribute that i have drawn out it..." she held up the piece of paper even though it was too small to be seen, "Carbon Night!"

I didn't go into a shock state but I wasn't ready to be called. I sat there for a minute before sam nudged me forward. He wouldn't volunteer either. He had to look after his sister.

I stood up and walked up onto the stage, "Any Volunteers?" Anna sung. When no one answers she raise my hand. "Our Male Tribute!"

She whispered for me to go stand at the back so i did.

**Lillic's point of view**

"The male looked so scared up there," i whispered to my 2 good friends, Rachel and Katherine. They nodded and we stayed tune for the Female.

"the female is..." Anna held the paper up again.

"Lillic Recale!" my eyes widened. As I walked up onto the stage. "Any volunteers?" i was shocked when no one said anything. I was more angry then shocked. She lifted my hand like she did with Carbon, "Our Tributes have been Drawn! They will be taken to the Justice Building for final Goodbyes before leaving to the capitol."

Me and carbon were lead to the Justice room where we split into different rooms.

My mother and father were first to come and say goodbye, "do your best sweetie." I mother said kindly.

My father didn't say anything but he handed me a silver bracelet with a ruby set in the centre. I simply smiled.

All too soon they were called out by the peacekeepers.

I was visited by others like Rachel and Katherine. Before i knew it the time was over and there were no more visitors aloud to see me.

**Carbon's Point of View**

I was shaking when Sam and Bridget came into see me. Sam hugged me and said a few words and Bridget was crying. She had grown a liking to me since i first moved in with them nearly a year ago. Sam gave me my ring. I'd left it at home hoping not to of gotten picked, "thanks Sam."

"no Problem Buddy. And good luck in there." The peacekeepers called them out and no one else came in.

When the time was up The peacekeepers took me and Lillic to a small train. Being not very far from the Capitol the train trip wouldn't be long.

**Hope everyone likes the District one reaping. I added Carbon Night and said district 2 by mistake lol. In need of District 2 male still. also i will still be putting warns up around this i just thought i'd get it out of the way.**


	5. District 2 Reaping

**Wow. Already on District 2 reaping. The male Tribute was not sent in by review but sent in by Pm. This wont be very long cause I don't really have time to write but i thought it would be good if i could get it up and posted soon.**

**Hope you enjoin this.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Hunger Games(still) and dont own any of the characters in this (But Carbon) but the arena and idea is by me and my friends.**

**Prince's Point of View**

This was just any day in District 2. Reaping day was a big event that took place once a year. This year in our district no one wanted to go. Usually everyone did but the rumour going around is that the arena is going to be more of a living hell this year.

I was hoping to get out of it but i had to go to reaping. Seeing everyone lining up was a sign for me to get to the 17 year old line. Heaps of us lined up and seeing the glass ball I was in as much fear. There may have been Hundreds of slips in there and anyway, I wasn't cared of being drawn, I'd been training for the games since i could walk. So if i got drawn out i was lucky to have my Rough dad training me.

The mayor soon introduced our Capitol Escort, Samantha Clear. Samantha was tall with bright orange hair, "Happy Hunger Games! And my the odds be ever in your favour!"

That line always drove me nuts. The way they say it all cheery and excited to see us die and so i couldn't wait to go to the capitol. I wanted to go and even if i volunteered i was going to the games.

"we will start with the Boys then move onto the girls," her squeaky voice echoed the area. She slowly walked toward the Boys Glass ball the contained the names. Her small hand went into the ball and soon she had a slip in a tight grip. She held it in her finger tips and read it alowd, "Prince Clonque."

I was so happy i didn't have to volunteer instead i got drawn out straight away. I walked up happily with a huge small on my face that wiped it off the smile the Samantha's face. I gave a small laugh and spoke for her, "Any Volunteers?"

The crowd stayed quiet and i took it as a no. As i walked to the back of the stage, some of the girls screamed for someone to volunteer but no one did and i was happy no one did.

**Ebony's Point of View**

Prince belonged walking up the stage and i was so happy it hadn't been Lucas called up. It was good that the fear that my sister wasn't going to be drawn was great. i sat in my part with my eyes glue on Samantha drawing the Girls name out. She put her hand in and wiggled it around which seemed to take forever. She finally drew one out and was holding it between her fingers. I looked over to see Lucas staring at me, wishing it wasn't going to be me.

"Ebony Storm," She yelled. I couldn't believe that it was me. Of the whole of district 2 girls it was me. I felt scared but i hid it as a walked up onto the stage. I was good at acting so hiding my fear and pain was easy for me to do. When I reached the stage Samantha called for volunteers. Everyone stayed quiet and soon i was at the back standing next to Prince.

Prince and i had been friends at school but not very close. Prince knew i was hiding my fear and i could tell he had none. He had always been perfect, at school, in work, well everything in life. I had my singing and acting skills but other than that and Spears i was pretty much hopeless when it comes to fighting in battles.

Samantha ended the reaping and the peacekeepers took me and Prince to the Justice room for goodbyes to family and friends.

Within seconds of being in the room i had my sister cling to my leg crying, "Please dont go!"

She never did get the whole Hunger Games thing. I didn't have a choice to go or not, i was forsed to leaving my friends and those i love. Lucas stood behind her and soon came in to hug me, "I'll look after Belladonna for you."

"Thanks, Lucas. I'll miss the both of you so much," I whispered into his ear.

He nodded and kissed my cheek before both of them were forced out. My sister pushed past them and handed something to me before being dragged out.

My mother's charm bracelet. It was silver with a heart on it. It was a present given to me when i was young. It's a reminder that my mother is always there for me and now even in the games, she will be.

**Prince's Point of View**

In the justice room everything was quiet for a small amount of time until my Father busted into the room, "I knew this would happen!" he yelled at me. "This is your year to shine boy. You better come back alive! I haven't wasted all my training for nothing!"

I just nodded keeping my body posture straight and chin high. My father was harsh but he meant well. My mother on the other hand came up to me and hugged me and started weeping on my shoulder, "Please come back."

Before i could speak back my father started up again, "You have lots of opponents out there and you need to befriend some of them. Keep your allies alive long enough to make your win then KILL THEM! You need to be Quick, smart and ready for anything."

I nodded and before he had time to keep going the peacekeepers took them out and i was left with my thought of the night ahead of me.

**Hope i got both Prince and Ebony right. If not just try and lead me back the right way. Wow making his father harsh was hard. I didn't know what he would say or do so I just guessed.**


	6. District 3 Reaping

Again, the male tribute wasn't sent as a review but as a PM to me. I don't have anything at all to say but I STILL DONT OWN IT *Cries*

*sniff* this is district 3's reaping.

**Charles Point of View **

The Reaping ceremony was about to begin and i wasn't looking forward to it. I was strong but in a very bad way lately. I am blind from my right eye and my left leg is a pain with the limp.

Standing in my line was easy for me because I had been here already 2 times. My name was only in the draw a few times. 2 for my age and the tesserae I claimed 3 or 4 times. That was about 6 times my name was entered, where older boys have their name in more. I consider myself lucky for only having it in a small amount of times.

John sat in his row looking at me. He was a year older so it made him in a different line and in the draw more time then i was. I sat looking up at the stage as District 3's short chubby escort, Bianca Freewood, stood on the stage. Her hair was blonde and curly and it was tied back in a messy bun.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favour!" she said her line and walked to the glass ball. It was the same every year. Boys, Volunteers, Girls, Volunteers, Justice Building.

She said something but i was blanked out by my thoughts of it changing once in this life time. Someone nudged me as Bianca repeated the name, "Charles Hunter."

My body was moving before my brain started to work and I walked up on stage. It was more of a limp because of my leg but it didn't cause me pain so it didn't bother me. I kept a straight face and kept my body low as i stood next to Bianca, "Any Volunteers?" she asked.

Everyone stayed quiet and I knew my life in District 3 was over. I may be a good fighter but who knew who i was up against. Districts of Kids who have been trained their whole life. People who knew more skills then me, People who can see right.

She went to raise my hand but I pushed her away and went to stand at the back as she went to call the name of the female who will be joining me in this hell war.

**Eve's Point of View **

My mind was set on making it through reaping with my life still in District 3. I knew there was a huge chance I would be drawn but I ignored them and kept my calm but doing that was hard. I liked living in this peaceful district, with my friends and family. I just sat and prayed that some other unlucky girl would be called. I looked at the male, Charles, who had been called up on stage. Watching him walk up there scared me a bit. If i got called would i have the Guts to go up and if i didn't the peacekeepers would make me go up onto stage and after losing Abigail to there games i wasn't in the mood to be sent where she was to die like she did.

The hunger games are cruel and unneeded. Why send 24 kids into fight for their lives and only have one live. It was just a game the capitol thought to amuse they sorry little souls. I angered me but i kept it hidden and soon Bianca had a slip in her hand about to read it out.

"Eve Abraham." She called.

I was weak in the knees and knew that going up meant death and staying here, also, meant death. I got to my feet and walked to the steps that lead to the stage where i climbed and looked over the whole District. My aunty was in the back of the parade and i could see she was slowly beginning to cry.

"Any volunteers?" like it did with Charles, the crowd stayed quiet and i knew i was going in if I liked it or not.

The ceremony ended and the peacekeepers led me and Charles to our own rooms of the justice room. My Uncle and Aunty joined me and we shared a few words of wisdom and they left without being told.

A few school friends came too and we said goodbyes and they left soon after they arrived. I was feeling lonely by the time it was all over. I sat back letting the thoughts rush over me and i started to slowly cry a little letting my small silver locket around my neck open showing My family and Abigail.

**Charles Point of View **

My mother, father and little sister were first in to see me but only for a small amount of time because my mother was too emotional. My dad put a small stone in my hand and walked from the door.

I looked at the rock and saw my initials on it. I smiled as I knew why he gave me this, then John walked in," Charles! Good luck out there, bro! I can't stay long but good luck."

Before i could speak back he was gone and i was looking over the rock waiting for the peacekeepers to take me to the capitol for the Hunger Games i was about to take place in and i wasn't the least bit scared when they came.

BLAH! That was terrible! I had a rat running around on my shoulder when i wrote this. Hope everyone likes this chapter.


	7. another Update 2 spots open

**I'm sorry to anyone who reads this but i will be stopping writing for a few days cause sadly yesterday i had to put my dog down and i am very emotional about it. Here is the final list anyway. Still needing more characters.**

**District 1- Luxury items for the Capitol**

Female: Lillic Recale (16)

Male: Carbon Night (14)

**District 2- Medicine and doctors**

Female: Ebony (dark strength) Storm (17)

Male: Prince Clonque (17)

**District 3- Technology and manufacturing**

Female: Eve Abraham (17)

Male: Charles Hunter (14)

**District 4- Fishing **

Female: Thalassa (spirit of the sea) waters (16)

Male: Marcus Lively (14)

**District 5- Animal herding**

Female: Gisele Versacious(16)

Male: Meck Silkey (13)

**District 6- Scientific Research**

Female: Sierra (SiSi) Sinclair (14)

Male: Collin McCoy (16)

**District 7- Lumber and Paper**

Female: Pris McKenna (18)

Male: Sylvan Dumfries (16)

**District 8- Textiles**

Female: Kinnley Logan (15)

Male: Open

**District 9- Hunting**

Female: Terran Nightengale (12/13)

Male: Jayden Chase (18)

**District 10- Mathematics and foreign trade**

Female: Farah Wilonies (15)

Male: Medwin Calico (12)

**District 11- Agriculture**

Female: Rainbow Matrinos (15)

Male: Open

**District 12- Coal mining**

Female: Rose Iris Landit (16)

Male: James Seda (16)


	8. District 4 reaping

**HAHA i am able to write again but sorry if too much sad emotions go into this which i'm sure shouldn't happen if it does let me know.**

**Marcus's Point Of Veiw**

I laughed as i looked around at the kids, aged 12-18 lined up in their allocated rows for boys and girls. Looked around and soon found the line my brother, Matthew, should be in.

I walked him to the 12 year old boys line and then I walked toward my line, 14 boys. I looked over at Matthew and smiled. i was happy he was only in the draw once for his age. It wasn't likely that he would be drawn but more likely for me to be drawn.

My thoughts were interrupted by the mayor as he introduced our Capitol escort, Suzy Shiver, District 4's escort for nearly 4 years now. Suzy had dark brown hair that was nearly black and she always wore the same dress, her sparkling, glittery blue one.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" i growled as she spoke this horrid saying. "i will draw out the boys then the girls as it always goes." She smiled and looked over all the pick able tributes. She then walked over to the boys glass jar with her head held high and her smiled still on her face with pride, "Let the Drawings begin with the male!"

Her hand was mixing around in the ball and letting different slips pass her hand. Then it gripped one tightly and she lifted her hand.

"Matthew Lively!"

EEP! My throat was burning and my hand was up in seconds, "I Volunteer!"

He looked at me and his scared face was deathly. I walked to him first before pushing his head down and walking up to the stage. Suzy soon grabbed my arm, "A Volunteer. What's your name?"

"Marcus Lively."

"And that must of been your Brother?" i nodded and she lifted my hand into the air in one swift movement. "OUR MALE TRIBUTE!"

I looked at my brother whose tears covered his face. I walked to the back of the stage and sighed a heavy breath out. The Capitol just loves splitting families up and sending us to die, a growl shook the back of my throat.

**Thalassa's point of view**

A volunteer! District 4 hasn't had a volunteer in years. This boy must really love his younger brother with all his heart. The boy, Marcus, was tall with darkish skin and Dirty blonde hair and his eyes were Sky blue.

I waited for Suzy to go to the ball. I was lucky, I had no siblings that could be called out so i had no fear. I was waiting to be called out and with my luck I knew I would be called out. Suzy reached into the glass ball and picked out a name, "Thalassa Waters."

Told You.

I got to my feet and walked to the stage was a grin on my face. I was the best in training and i knew it would help me through the games.

"Any Volunteers?" Suzy squeaked. No one spoke and i knew no one would. She raised my arm and her smile spread across her face more. "OUR FEMALE TRIBUTE!"

I walked back and joined Marcus at the back of the stage but it wasn't long until the peacekeepers came and took me and Marcus to the Justice building.

No one came to visit me and i really didn't want anyone too. I sat quietly waiting for the time to be up before we could leave towards the capitol.

**Marcus's Point Of Veiw**

Only my brother came in to see me. Iooked at him, his face still covered in tears and his whole body shaking, "You shouldn't of volunteered."

"i had to keep you alive, Mat. You can live here on your own but in the game your would be an easy target," i replied.

"here then. Have my pin." He handed me a small Pin with a fish on it. It had been our fathers first but as soon as he was killed Mat claimed the pin.

"thanks Mat." The peacekeepers came and took Matthew out of the room and then left me alone. No one else came and i didn't have any friends so i knew no one would.

After about half hour i was back in a small room with the Female tribute and we were being led to a train which would take us to the capitol and so begins the start of the 12th Hunger Games.


End file.
